Various electronic devices, such as smart phones, smart watches, smart glasses, tablet personal computers (PCs), and the like, have been developed. Each electronic device may include an input device for receiving user inputs to perform one or more operations, such as calculation, data processing, language information processing, and the like. For example, in order to receive a character input from the user, the electronic device may include a physical keyboard having multiple keys that respectively correspond to characters and are arranged at regular intervals.
Since attempts to make the electronic device small and portable have been made, the physical keyboard has been a major obstacle in reducing the size of the electronic device. Therefore, by providing a virtual keyboard on a touch screen instead of providing a physical keyboard, a method of receiving a character input through keys of the virtual keyboard displayed on the touch screen has been developed.
However, it is impossible to decrease a hand size of a user, and thus, the virtual keyboard displayed on the touch screen needs to have keys of a certain size. Thus, the need for a virtual keyboard may also be an obstruction in reducing the size of the electronic device. More particularly, in the case of a wearable device having a relatively small space assigned thereto for receiving a touch input from the user, it may not be easy to create, on a touch screen, a virtual keyboard usable by the user for inputting characters.
Accordingly, a method of receiving a character input in a small touch space and an electronic device for implementing the method have to be developed, and the method may help the user quickly and accurately input characters.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.